


Fork in the Road

by thesmallchameleon



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ... - Freeform, Gen, I mean, I wrote fanfiction, It's really dumb trust me, Knife? I guess, M/M, Pasta, This was an English assignment, Uh. yeah, cars., i really don't know what to put here, there is a knife involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallchameleon/pseuds/thesmallchameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically in English we had to write 2 stories using 6 out of a list of 10 vocab words from Lord of the Flies. One was supposed to be silly and the other was supposed to be funny. 1 page each (Which is why it's super short srry).</p><p>I chose to write fanfiction.</p><p>...</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>(The prompt was Fork in the Road btw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My english teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+english+teacher).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try to guess all 6 vocab words. (some of them are repeated in the other story if that helps)

Feliciano was excited. He was taking his best friend in the whole wide world, Ludwig, out to his very favorite restaurant. He was just finishing getting ready when a heavy knock sounded from the front door.

“Come on Feliciano, we’re going to be late,” Ludwig called from outside. “You’re the one who was so excited to go to this place.”

“Coming!” he shouted, skipping through the hall to open the door for his friend. A leviathan of a man stood stiffly on his doorstep. Feliciano jumped up and hugged him around the neck, his feet leaving the ground for several seconds before he finally let go.

“I’m so happy you’re coming with me Luddy! They have the best pasta ever. I can’t wait for you to taste it!” Ludwig sighed, but stepped to the side and followed Feliciano out to his car. He got into the driver’s seat and turned the engine on. 

They drove for several minutes before they realized something was wrong. The car started lurching and making an awful scraping sound. Ludwig frowned and pulled over. He slammed the door shut behind him and after a moment, Feliciano followed suit. Ludwig knelt down beside the front wheel and pulled out something that was impaled in the tire. 

“Feliciano,” he said slowly, holding up a fork in his sinewy hand. “Does this belong to you?”  
Feliciano blinked and stared at the fork, then at Ludwig as his jaw set with enmity.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Feliciano said with a furtive laugh.

“Really?” Ludwig said as he stood to his full height and fixed him with a truculent glare. “Because as far as I know, you are the only one who eats pasta in the middle of the road.”

Feliciano scratched the back of his head and risked a small step backward. Ludwig took a decisive step towards him and he squeaked before turning around and running away at full speed. 

Ludwig sighed as he watched his friend run and hide behind a nearby tree. Feliciano waited several moments, and then peaked out from his bastion only to jump behind it again when he realized Ludwig was still watching him.

“What am I going to do with you?” he said to himself, rubbing his temples. Feliciano was ridiculous, cowardly and not very smart. But even so, he was his best friend.


	2. Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second one. It involves 2Ps.

Ludwig stared at the dark circles under his eyes. He leaned close to the mirror and traced his fingertip along the scar that ran from below his left eye down across cheek. When did he get that? 

Suddenly his reflection’s mouth lifted into a crooked smile. Ludwig wasn’t smiling. He took a step back, his eyes wide.

“You know, he was the one that did that to me,” the stranger said in Ludwig’s voice. Ludwig tried to say something, but the words wouldn’t come. It was as if the man in the mirror had stolen his voice. 

“Gave me these too,” he said, pulling up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal three long scars running down the back of his right forearm. “But, I mean, at least my Luciano does something. What does your Feliciano do, again? Sit around all day and eat like a corpulent pig?”

“Who exactly do you think you are?” Ludwig said, his eyes narrowing at the man’s derision.

“My name is Lutz. I’m you. Or at least, I’m who you could be,” he said, grinning in a way Ludwig never would. Ludwig took another step back. 

“Why would I ever want to be you?”

“Because I won.” Ludwig froze. Lutz’s grin grew wider. “I succeeded at everything you failed. I gained everything you lost.”

“How?” he asked, hunger in his voice. Lutz stepped to the side and looked behind him. Ludwig’s breath caught in his throat at the scene behind him. He turned.

“Feliciano!” His friend was on his knees, his hands clamped tightly around the arm that circled his neck. The man who stood behind him looked almost identical, but it wasn’t him. He held a knife against Feliciano’s cheek and was staring at Ludwig with truculent eyes. Ludwig started towards them, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He glanced around and found Lutz standing behind him. The mirror was gone.

“I won, because I didn’t let the weak hold me back,” he said. “Think about it. If you let him go, you could become the leviathan you once were.”

Feliciano whimpered as his counterpart pressed the blade against his skin. Ludwig took another step towards him.

“Wait, Luciano. Only if he says. It’s his choice.” Then he leaned towards Ludwig and spoke into his ear. “Everything you’ve ever wanted: power, riches, glory. You can have it. Or you can continue to be his bastion for the rest of your miserable life. What do you say?”

“I… I,” Ludwig shut his eyes tight. “I don’t know.”

Ludwig woke with a start. He stared at the ceiling for several seconds before sitting up and running his hand through his hair. He turned to see Feliciano sleeping soundly next to him where he must have crept furtively at some point during the night, as he always did when he stayed over. Ludwig watched him breathing steadily. 

He was his best friend. But even so…


End file.
